


Wonu and Mingu

by k8xu_u



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8xu_u/pseuds/k8xu_u
Summary: Short Stories/Drabbles of young Wonwoo and MingyuWonwoo and Mingyu will both be young children (preschooler) in this book. Like around 3 to 5 years old (?). Wonwoo is still a year older.(i changed the desc because i made a mistake. i wrote 'toddler' instead of preschooler.)Eng is not my first language so sorry for the mistakes in grammar. i will try my best!------Vietnamese trans is now available on wattpad~https://www.wattpad.com/story/186962306-vtrans-wonu-and-mingualso follow -hyunbiscus and carrot_kate (my acct) on wattpad





	1. Sweater Paws

"Wonu-hyung! Stop crying," little Mingyu said, lips wobbling. He can't stand to see his hyung in despair. He felt like he was about to cry, too.

"B-but. But," little Wonwoo sobbed. "This -my favorite shirt."

Mingyu can do nothing but stand and stare at Wonwoo's red shirt that's now blotched with black paint. The paint ruined the letter w print of the cloth. He tried wiping it earlier with his hands before it dries completely in attempt to put the stain away but it only transferred some to his skin. After a few moments of him just standing and Wonwoo crying, a light bulb flashed on top of his head.

"I'll be right back, wonu-hyung!" mingyu shouted that made the crying boy flinch a little. He ran to his house, just around the corner from the playground they were currently at, leaving the boy behind.

Wonwoo once again looked down to his shirt and felt his eyes well again. His shirt. His favorite shirt that his parents got him on last year's christmas was all ruined. He was just happily playing on the slides with Mingyu and curiously picked up a small can that he found on the ground, not knowing it was a can of paint, and poured a little on himself. He sobbed again despite knowing it'll do nothing to take the shirt back to its good state. He fisted his hands and rub his eyes while crying and waiting for Mingyu.

After a good ten minutes, Mingyu came back. "Wonu-hyung!" he shouted, ran the remaining distance to the crying boy and panted for air.

Wonwoo, upon hearing the other's voice, removed his hands from his red eyes. Despite his tears, he managed to see Mingyu with his hands on his knees and panting for dear life after a long run.

"Wonu-hyung," Mingyu repeated and straightened himself. He looked up to Wonwoo's face for the latter is a few inches taller than him. Wonwoo just sobbed as a reply. "Stop crying. Here, wear this."

Wonwoo looked down at the piece of cloth Mingyu is handing to him. He was still devastated and don't know what to do or say so he just stared at the soft blue material. Mingyu then, desparate to make his hyung stop crying, raised his hands to put the cloth on Wonwoo's head.

"What are you doing?" Wonwoo asked when his head popped out of the shirt's neck hole. He was not angry. He was just curious as to why Mingyu is trying to dress him. The younger only gestured for him to insert his arms on the sleeves which he followed then pulled the cloth down his waist. The stained shirt now covered with the new one. Mingyu smiled widely.

"You can have it! That's too big for me anyway. And you are taller than me!"

Wonwoo sniffed then realized he already stopped crying. "But the letter is not W. It is letter M."

"It's okay. M upside down is W anyway."

Wonwoo stared down again on the letter on the shirt and managed to smile a bit. "Yeah, it's w upside down," he murmured. Then he raised his arms to his side to show his sleeves. "But it's big for me, too. And the sleeve is long. I can only see my fingers."

"It's called sweater paws!"

Wonwoo wiggled his still raised arms and gave Mingyu a curious look. "Sweater paws?"

"Yeah!" Mingyu with a grin, grabbed one of Wonwoo's arm and shook it, emphasizing the sweater paw. "It's like the cutest thing ever!"

Then both child smiled to themselves as they stare at the older's sweater paws.

"Thanks, Mingu."

"Welcome, Wonu-hyung."


	2. Sunflower

"Mingu, what's your favorite flower?"

"Sunflower!"

Wonwoo smiled and returned to drawing after hearing Mingyu's answer. The younger crawled to his side and tried to peak on his shoulder to see his drawing but he quickly grabbed the paper and hugged it to his chest.

"Wonuuuu-hyung," Mingyu whined. "Why can't you let me see your drawing? I let you see mine."

"Because I am not done yet." Wonwoo grabbed a yellow color from the crayons scattered on the floor and pushed Mingyu away from him. "Your drawing sucks by the way."

Mingyu gasped at the remark then crawled back to his original position. "How can you say such a bad word?" Wonwoo only chuckled as a reply as he use his crayon. Mingyu pouted. "How can you say my drawing sucks when it is you?"

Wonwoo lifted his head from his paper to stare at the younger. "You drew me?" He took a closer look at Mingyu's paper on the floor and sure enough the messy stick figure has a big round glasses drawn on the circle head. It was definitely him. "Oh."

"I hate you," Mingyu said, though he did not really mean it. He just stared sadly at his own drawing, failing to notice his hyung crawling towards his direction.

"I'm done," Wonwoo announced when he reached Mingyu's side and showed his paper. "I drew the both of us!"

Mingyu gasped again and not by disappointment this time. His mouth turned into a wide smile as he stare at the paper. "Wow! You drew sunflower, too!"

"Yeah. Cause it is your favorite."


	3. Don't Move

"Wonu-hyung don't move!"

Wonwoo was startled when the younger shouted and he jumped slighly from where he was sitting on the green grass of the playground. "W-what?" He saw Mingyu's eyes was opened wide and staring at something on top of his head.

"Just don't move," Mingyu whispered as he crawled closer and carefully to him. A small smile started to form on his lips that made Wonwoo frozen on his spot.

"M-mingu, don't tell m-me," Wonwoo gasped, his own eyes widening. "Don't tell me there's a spider on my hair!"

Wonwoo cutely shreaked, pushed himself up from the ground and shook his head in an attempt to remove the 'spider' on his hair. After that, he ran his small, thin fingers on his black strands just to make sure the spider's gone.

"Oh! It flew away," Mingyu said, halting Wonwoo's movements. The older followed his stare and saw a blue butterfly with pink dots flying over their heads. The younger pouted, "I almost caught it, Wonu-hyung. I told you not to move."

Mingyu remained sitting on the grass and staring at a small rock near his shoes when the butterfly flew away from his sight. Wonwoo just stood there, staring at the younger with a guilt and sad expression.

"I'm sorry, Mingu," Wonwoo said but the younger was not looking up, his pout just became longer. 

After a few seconds, Wonwoo smiled. "Mingu, don't move."

"Eh?" Mingyu asked, his pout was no longer there. He did not move a muscle as Wonwoo went on all fours and crawled to him. Then a sudden realization hit him and he smiled, still not moving an inch. "Is the butterfly on my hair now? Catch it, Wonu-hyung!"

Then all of the sudden, he was tackled by the older with a hug. "I caught a puppy!" Wonwoo shouted as both of them fell on the grass. 

The younger was shocked but he laughed loudly with the ticklish and warm feeling of his hyung's hug. He hugged back and they both ended laughing with their arms on each other lying on the grass. When they both get tired, they ended the hug but remained lying and staring at the blue, cloudy sky. They were still breathing heavily, recovering from laughter when the same blue butterfly flapped it's way over their heads. They both turned to stare at each other and exchanged a knowing smile. Then both of them stood up and ran after the butterfly, filling the place with joyful laughters and cute giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i seriously don't know how to start or end a story so i'll just leave it like that. after all, this book will be composed of only short stories, or drabbles.


End file.
